Dreaming Underwater
by furuame
Summary: AU. When Kakashi is hit by an enemy's jutsu during a mission, Naruto vows to bring him home safely. Easier said than done... Narukakanaru


Naruto stared in horror as the jutsu hit his sensei head on. They were both exhausted from hours of fighting and running, but one small stumble had been enough for his opponent to attempt to slit his throat. He'd been saved, as usual, by his team leader, only for the man to be left wide open to his own opponent's attack.

Naruto wanted to scream; the shock of seeing his usually invincible sensei downed so easily causing him to freeze momentarily before his body reacted. In an instant he was covered in gold chakra and standing on the other side of the clearing with the masked man in his arms.

The nuke-nin they'd run into toward the end of their mission were unconscious- they'd wake up to a splitting headache and the realization that their bounty had escaped. A clone of Naruto's quickly sealed some of the jutsu's water into a scroll before tossing it to Naruto. In moments he was running back to Konoha with his precious burden on his back.

–

He was nearly to the border of Hi no Kuni when the man on his back groaned, stirring slightly. Naruto found a small brook and stopped there, leaning Kakashi against a nearby tree. He checked his partner's vitals, blind to the beauty of the small glade. Kakashi's pulse beat rapidly and his forehead was covered in sweat, but he seemed to be waking regardless of his fever.

He kept his hand on the man's shoulder as he came to, propping him up. At the same time, he made sure to angle his body away from the reclining ninja. There was a chance Kakashi would be disoriented and attack him. A moment later a hand shot forward grabbing Naruto's shirt and dragging him closer. He wasn't sure of the other man were attacking, but he had no intention of hurting him further regardless. To his surprise however, Kakashi merely crushed Naruto's lips against his mask, clumsily trying to bite them through the fabric.

A low growl came from the man beneath him and Naruto's eyes widened even as a shiver crawled down his spine. No one who knew what he was had ever shown desire for him and he was surprised at how strongly it affected him. His mind went blank as he leaned into the contact from Kakashi, regardless of the cloth barrier between them.

Through partially shut he registered that Kakashi's eyes were still closed and that was enough to snap him out of it as he grabbed his teamleader by the shoulders and pushed him away. Two gray eyes snapped open, blinking dazedly and trying to focus on Naruto. A strangled gasp emitted from Kakashi at whatever he saw and he mouthed something soundlessly through his mask that Naruto couldn't make out. Naruto leaned closer trying to discover the source of the older man's stress, but before he could ask Kakashi had removed his mask smoothly before diving back at Naruto's mouth.

Naruto gasped himself, rendered speechless by the brief glimpse he'd gotten of his sensei's face. The man was striking, angular jaw softened by a rounded chin and full lips. As Kakashi forced his tongue into Naruto's mouth, he dimly realized that Kakashi's eyelashes were the same color as his hair. He stared at the delicate gray fringe around the man's drooping eyelids as he attacked his mouth until he felt reality intrude in the form of the rather large erection that his sensei was grinding desperately into Naruto's thigh.

Kakashi had started clawing at Naruto's clothing and the younger man realized that in the state his partner was in he was going to be raped if he didn't act quickly. The look in Kakashi's eyes was frenzied, pupils blown large with unchecked lust that was only growing fiercer by the moment.

Naruto gulped. He could tie Kakashi up, but he suspected that the man would injure both of them trying to escape. Naruto quickly went over his options in his head while he stalled, placing his hands on the man's hips and encouraging him to rut harder against his leg. He didn't want to knock Kakashi out; he wouldn't be able to get him to drink that was and Sakura always told him that hydration was vital to metabolizing poisons.

He briefly asked himself how far he was willing to go for his partner, because that's what the situation and the hardness against his thigh were coming down to. He found that the answer was simple; if there was anything he could do to ease the man's suffering, he would. He'd wanted to wait until he found the right one, or something equally sappy, but when it came down to it his teammates were the most important people in the world to him. If one of them needed him, even in that way, he wouldn't hesitate.

With his decision made he knew he'd need lube; traveling with Jiraiya had taught him a lot about sex, although he still lacked experience. He created a clone to search through his scroll pouch, there was bound to be something useful sealed in there. In the meantime, he focused on not getting his tongue gnawed off, as it seemed the creature in his lap was fond of biting him if his attention strayed.

The clone returned with some salve that he vaguely remembered receiving from Hinata and he couldn't help blushing a bit. No doubt she'd never intended him to use it this way, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Naruto's clone let him swipe some of the creamy mixture onto his fingers and Naruto bravely stuck his hand down the back of the Kakashi's pants probing towards his anus as quickly as he dared.

Naruto yelped as electricity flowed through him and the feral man in his arms snarled viciously. Naruto cursed silently, the chances of him being injured were much higher if he couldn't get Kakashi into a submissive position. As soon as he thought it though, he realized that it wasn't going to happen. Kakashi was instinctively dominant and Naruto didn't want to fight him in his current state.

Kakashi's eyes flashed impatiently and Naruto thought grimly that he didn't have much time. He created another clone, he'd need a distraction. Kakashi's eyes flickered to the clones, no longer as easily distracted by the leg between his thighs as he had been. When Naruto started to remove his clothes however, the man's focus returned to him, Kakashi's frantic motions not too much of a hindrance but also not much help in accomplishing the complicated maneuver.

Once Naruto was naked he quickly started removing Kakashi's clothes while the man sought to get at the exposed flesh before him. At least he seemed to have caught on to Naruto's willingness as he wasn't fighting as desperately as before. Naruto got Kakashi's flac jacket off and worked on unbuttoning the man's pants and slipping them down his thighs while Kakashi dug his nails and teeth into Naruto's shoulders.

He grimaced, feeling blood run down his back and knowing that he'd be a mess after this, in more than one way. He send a silent, unheard thanks to his bijuu partner, who thankfully had cut the mental connection between them the moment this craziness began.

Naruto pushed the man back for a moment to pull of his top and its connected mask. He smoothly slid in the direction of the bedroll that one of his clones had been thoughtful enough to lay out. Kakashi followed hum hungrily, still trying to mark every inch of Naruto's skin he could reach. About a foot from the bedding, however, Kakashi lost what patience he'd had and tripped Naruto over their entangled legs, trying to pin the younger man beneath him.

Realizing what the other man intended, Naruto ducked under Kakashi's grip and grabbed him hips, clamping his lips shut around the man's inflamed and dripping cock. Kakashi stilled, growling lowly before thrusting roughly into Naruto's mouth, gagging him. Tears sprung to Naruto's eyes at the uncomfortable sensation, but just then a clone appeared behind Kakashi, boldly reaching around him and fisting the base of his cock.

Kakashi glared at the clone behind him and Naruto was quick to start sucking before the man decided to kill his doppelganger for its interference. Kakashi's length was thick, making it difficult for Naruto to avoid scraping the man with his teeth even as his jaw began to ache. He hadn't had something so large in his mouth since that crow Itachi forced out of him and didn't really enjoy it anymore now than he had then. The only part that was tolerable was the musky smell of Kakashi's skin and the salty taste of the precum on his tongue. The fluid leaking from Kakashi's tip was slightly bitter, but overall not as bad as he might have expected.

Naruto shivered as Kakashi grabbed his hair seeking to thrust deep into his throat once again and the clone bit his neck in retaliation. Kakashi _whined_ and for the first time seemed actually pained. Naruto started bobbing his head quicker, knowing that Kakashi wouldn't last much longer. Behind him the other clone knelt, lotion in hand.

Naruto wasn't necessarily looking forward to this part, but knew that if he didn't prepare himself it would hurt that much more. He distracted himself by focusing on Kakashi's expressive face above him, contorted in pleasure, but the feel of cold, slick fingers pushing into his ass was bizarre and not entirely welcome. He tried not to squirm in discomfort as the clone continued to probe deeper inside him.

The clone must have realized how uncomfortable he was because soon the was a hand gripping his half hard cock and he found himself clenching and swallowing around the flesh in his mouth in response. It was strange, knowing he was touching himself but being unable to distinguish the caress from that of a stranger.

Soon he was moaning around Kakashi's cock, trying to focus on the man above him as the sensations behind him become overwhelming. He felt a fourth finger struggle to fit in his loosened ass and clamped around it, panting with both discomfort and arousal. After the first few attempts the clone had finally brushed against his prostate, making a jolt go through him. He'd barely had the presence of mind to keep from biting Kakashi.

Needless to say after that he'd become much more enthusiastic in his self-appointed task and found his mouth full of Kakashi's bitter tasting cum much sooner than expected. He didn't think he'd ever forget the image of the man completely losing control of his facial expressions as he came in Naruto's mouth. It was enough to make his cock twitch just thinking that _he'd_ been the cause of that expression. He'd swallowed what he could, cum dripping from the corners of his mouth as the man's thrusting barely slowed.

Naruto kept at it doggedly, irregardless of the pain in his jaw and throat. He knew the man wouldn't be satisfied with his mouth for long. After Kakashi came two more times and Naruto's jaw felt like if was about to fall off, he finally deemed himself ready. The other clone moved to Kakashi's side and the two clones kissed and licked Kakashi senseless as Naruto continued sucking. As soon as he stopped he knew that Kakashi would attack, so he needed to time things carefully.

He suddenly deep-throated the man, holding back his gag reflex the best he could. Kakashi threw his head back and _moaned_ , and Naruto acted. He swiftly climbed onto Kakashi's lap as the two clones grabbed his arms and kept him from attacking Naruto. He quickly guided Kakashi's cock to his ass, not allowing himself to hesitate as he pushed the head passed the first ring of muscle. The stretch was uncomfortably tight, but it was the pang in his stomach, the queasy ache in his gut that caught him by surprise.

He was having _sex_ with his sensei. It should have disturbed or even disgusted him, but instead it just made him feel closer to the man he'd admired and followed for so long. He stared at Kakashi, looking for some form of acknowledgment, but all he saw was the man's ravening desire. His stomach clenched even as his heart answered the man's need.

He rocked up and down slowly, easing the large member further inside him. He focused on loosening his muscles, trying to stay calm despite the situation. He couldn't afford to lose himself here, not with Kakashi so out of control. If he could just find the right angle...Naruto moaned and threw his head back with a shudder, clamping around the girth inside him despite himself. Kakashi growled and suddenly the two clones were gone in twin puffs of smoke.

By this time he'd managed to fit more than half of Kakashi's cock inside him, but it wasn't nearly enough to adequately prepare him. Kakashi slammed his upper body down onto the bedding and dug his nails into Naruto's hips, forcing his thighs open wider. Before Naruto could react, Kakashi thrust himself roughly all the way into Naruto making him cry out in pain.

Still, even as he cried out Naruto's eyes widened at the jumbled mix of emotions that tore through him. He felt held down, unable to escape, but at the same time he felt freer than he had in a long time. Here and now there was nothing to do but ride it out and find what pleasure he could. Despite the pain, he had no choice but to accept the ruthless passion the other man was displaying.

Kakashi pulled out and thrust back in quickly, causing Naruto to bend his spine back and cry out again. It burned, but at the same time he could feel a ghost of the pleasure he'd experienced before. He pumped himself roughly, trying to regain more of that feeling. He squeezed his cock roughly just as Kakashi hit his prostate and this time his cry was one of pleasure. As Kakashi continued to pound into him brutally Naruto began to rock into the thrusts, pleasure and pain going hand and hand as he moaned his approval to his frantic lover.

His cock leaked constantly as he realized how desperately he'd longed for this. Not necessarily like this, he wouldn't have imagined sex with his sensei in a million years, but even as the man was fucking him, mindlessly using him, he still felt his heart squeeze with the emotion that their physical connection evoked.

He looked into the glassy eyes of the man above him and thought of everything Kakashi had come to mean to him over the years and the ache in his chest turned warmer and somehow lighter. He closed his eyes and gave himself over the sensations building inside him as Kakashi picked up the pace. He fisted himself roughly, jerking and clamping down as he came violently.

Kakashi came a moment later and there were a few moments of perfect stillness before the man groaned in something akin to agony and began to thrust again. Naruto winced, the soreness catching up to him, but did nothing to stop the other man, instead shooting him a worried look. The first aid kit his clone had left nearby had several soldier pills in it...for his sake and Kakashi's he hoped they wouldn't be needed.

Just as he was thinking this Kakashi surprised him by flipping him over and thrusting in again. Naruto gasped both at the pain of the intrusion and the direct hit on his prostate. As the man pounded into him he felt himself growing hard again. He would have laughed if he hadn't had the wind knocked out of him, he always had had excellent stamina. It looked like he was going to need it.

–

Four hours later they were still going. Naruto had more or less accustomed himself to the pain that came with the lack of proper lubrication, and with Kurama's chakra healing him he knew the damage wouldn't be too bad. He'd managed to get Kakashi to take a soldier pill and drink some water, but there'd been no true respite from the constant onslaught. He felt like he was going mad at the constant friction and he could honestly say that he'd lost count of how many orgasms he'd had.

He felt slightly delirious, not to mention exhausted, but also well and truly sated. If he was anyone else he'd probably be severely injured by that point, but as it was he was more worried about Kakashi. Despite the soldier pill the man was pale and the sage clone he'd put on watch had reported that the man's chakra was starting to run low again.

Naruto leaned his forehead against the bedding beneath him, grunting tiredly as the man behind him sped up. Kakashi was getting close again. Naruto had come a few minutes ago and was still recovering. He wasn't even sure he wanted to come again, although the near constant pressure on his over-sensitized prostate made it clear that he could if he wanted to. Instead he concentrated on not losing his mind from the relentless push pull of Kakashi moving within him. He groaned as Kakashi's thrusts became erratic and a few moments later he felt a splash of wetness fill him. His dick twitched at the feeling and Naruto bit his lip.

If anyone had asked him a day ago if the feeling of having cum in his ass would turn him on he would have laughed in their faces before punching them out. Now though...he felt a heavy weight fall across his back and struggled not to let the man fall to either side despite their awkward position. A clone appeared next to him and eased Kakashi onto the bedding. The man was drenched in sweat, but when Naruto placed hand on his forehead he could feel that his fever had broken.

Two hours later found Naruto jumping through the trees around Konoha with Kakashi on his back. After eating a ration bar, cleaning up and getting both of them dressed, Naruto had taken a quick nap under the watchful eye of Kurama's clone, Naruto felt recovered enough to continue on to Konoha. He'd erased the evidence of their presence near the babbling brook and now felt confident that he could return his team leader to Konoha with none the wiser about what had occurred. He'd decided for both his and Kakashi's sake to leave the sex marathon out of his report.

He wasn't really sure how to feel about the whole thing himself, but he certainly didn't want Tsunade of all people to find out. The mortification would kill him. He suspected that under normal circumstances the drug was more of a threat to the people around them than the victim themselves. It was probably supposed to pit teammates against each other, although whoever came up with it certainly had a twisted sense of humor. Once he got through the village gates, Naruto dropped Kakashi off at the hospital, make a quick report to his Baa-chan and then locked himself in his apartment before anyone could bother him.

He still didn't know what to think about what had happened between Kakashi and him, especially since it'd technically happened without the other man having much say in the matter. That made him feel a bit guilty, but what really made it hard for him to rest that night was the memory of how reluctant he'd felt when he'd handed his partner over to the medic nin. The last thing to cross his mind before he drifted off was the anxious and somewhat hopeful thought that Kakashi might remember being with him when he woke up next.


End file.
